The present invention relates to a baby rocking chair, and more specifically to a frame structure for a baby rocking chair, which is folding collapsible.
A variety of baby chairs and beds have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. FIGS. 1 and 2 show two different baby chairs according to the prior art. These two baby chairs commonly comprise a base frame 10, a seat 30 suspended above the base frame 10, and spring members 20 bilaterally connected between the base frame 10 and the seat 30. Because of the effect of the spring members 20, the seat 30 is oscillated up and down when the baby sits or lies on the seat 30. These prior art baby chairs are still not satisfactory in function. Because these prior art baby chairs are not collapsible, they occupy much storage space when not in use. Further, the seat 30 cannot be adjusted between different angles to support the baby between different positions (sitting or lying position).
The invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a frame structure for a baby rocking chair, which is folding collapsible. It is another object of the present invention to provide a frame structure for a baby rocking chair, which can be conveniently adjusted to change the tilting angle of the seat. According to one aspect of the present invention, the folding collapsible frame structure comprises a base frame having two rockers at two opposite lateral sides, two sidebars upwardly backwardly extended from the rockers of the base frame, a back frame tube, the back frame tube having two distal ends respectively pivoted to the sidebars above the base frame, a seat frame pivoted to the two distal ends of the back frame tube, two front links bilaterally coupled between the sidebars and the seat frame, two rear links bilaterally coupled between the rockers of the base frame and the two distal ends of the back frame tube, and two locks installed in the two distal ends of the back frame unit and the top end of the sidebars, the locks being locked to stop the back frame tube from being turned relative to the sidebars, or unlocked for enabling the back frame tube to be turned forwards and then downwards to a collapsed condition. According to another aspect of the present invention, footrests are bilaterally provided at the front side of the base frame for the rest of the feet. According to still another aspect of the present invention, a canopy and a toy rack are respectively provided at the back frame tube and the sidebars.